Episode 8994 (19th September 2016)
Plot Billy is devastated by Todd's actions and apologises to Sean for accusing him. Cathy arrives at Alex's father Nigel Warner's house. Nigel doesn't let her inside and shuts the door in her face. Phelan convinces Vinny to give Todd another chance to join the scam before resorting to extreme measures. Vinny admits that he owes money to some dangerous people. Billy confronts Todd with proof of his deceit. Todd doesn't think he's done anything wrong - he set Billy free from an intolerant religion. A furious Billy feels he misjudged Todd and breaks up with him. Aidan finds Alya and Sinead's old sideline designs in a filing cabinet at the factory and is impressed. After having sex with Sharif, Sonia makes a crack about Yasmeen's tastes earning her a curt scolding from her lover. Freddie turns up at the salon with flowers and asks a dismissive Audrey to hear him out. When he tells that he left out of guilt, Audrey thaws towards him. Eileen agrees to give Alex until the end of the week to come up with the flat deposit. Todd finally meets Phelan and Vinny and announces that he wants in on the scam. He tells them that he was pretending to be someone he wasn't to please Billy. His only condition is that Eileen and Jason get their money back. Audrey realises that Freddie is still grieving and decides that they should just be friends. Billy decides not to return to the church as, although Todd shouldn't have gone behind his back, he was right about him not being accepted for who he is. Alya notices Sharif touching Sonia inappropriately. Todd shocks Tracy by resigning from the flower shop. Eva tells Aidan about Alya and Sinead's old sideline. Todd and Phelan tell a disbelieving Eileen that they're now working together. Eileen is relieved that Todd has come to his senses. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Nigel Warner - Jim Cartwright Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *2 Lidgate Avenue - Exterior *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street - Sales & marketing suite Notes *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A furious Billy ends his relationship with Todd; Cathy resolves to get Alex what is rightfully his, although her meeting with Nigel does not go to plan when he slams the door in her face; Sharif is guilt-ridden after sleeping with Sonia; and Freddie tries to make amends with Audrey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,740,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes